Jane Mors
Jane Mors(ジェーン・ モース, Jeen Moosu), formally Jane Yakigama, was a powerful Bishokuya who was said to be one rare Bishokuya who had a possible candidate to be recognized as one of the new Gourmet Living Legend despite only being in her 30's, showing her incredible potential to become stronger when she was alive. It has been shown that Jane was one of few to attempt to attack her future husband, Juan Mors, who she believed was nothing more than another evildoer who wanted to dominate all of nature. After her battle, she learned the truth and became his lover, later having his child, whom she named Deker. It has been shown that due to her immense skill and strategy in hunting as well as fighting, she was often recognized as the Scarlet Hunter(朱狩人, Akekaryuudo), due to her red scarlet hair that has been shown wherever she goes. Appearance Jane was shown to be a tall fair-skinned woman. She was seen as slender yet noticeably curvaceous and athletic in built with rather large breasts that she often kept. She had long dark scarlet hair that hung just below her waist, which she often tied in a bun whenever she went on different requests with her husband. Jane also at times has a hime-style hair cut with her bangs were cut in a short fringe that reached cheek length and framed the sides of her face with some strands hanging between her eyes and thick strands in front of her ears that hung over her shoulders with elegant bands holding them. While part of her hair flowed freely, some of her hair was braided by the nape of her neck and the rest was held in place by a type of spiraling band. Her regular attire consists of an orange kimono. The outfit that she wears is often seen as an attention getter and is usually deemed impractical by a great number of people. Nevertheless, she choose to wear this outfit, which looks to be a black bodysuit that is covered with various parts of samurai-like armour in different areas. The samurai-like armor is a dark red, matching the dark color of the body suit, and is located on both her arms and her legs—though when it come to her legs, it does not even reach her knees. It is often argued that the armor does not serve any purpose other than being a possible fashion statement. Going back to her body suit—it stops just above her knees and does not cover all of her hand, leaving her thumb, index and pinky out in the open. The bodysuit also has a something that looks to be another piece of armor, one could argue that it is a modified chestplate, though a lot of people question why it is even on the suit due to providing little cover for her chest. To complete this outfit, she has on a pair of what seems to be sandal-boots as strange as that sounds. Personality In her younger days, Jane often found herself becoming the wild-child of her family, often wanting to have great adventures and excitement in her life, despite the constant overprotection of her parents and older brother, Kimuchi Yakigama, who often tried to keep her to a lesser path of being a simple housewife to someone else in their village. It's been shown that she was seen as a reckless person who wouldn't hesitate to do anything, without worrying about what she is does before that. It's been shown that in rare events, she's even showed up to a fight in her birthday suit without her realizing it. It's been shown that despite her brash ways, she often shows a very shy side when she realizes her mistake, wanting everyone to ignore her or simply look away from the shame she brought on herself without thinking about her actions. However, despite how she appeared to be in times of crisis, Jane showed to be a very intellectual young girl who often saw the insight of things no normal person could ever encounter, and she had been shown to be quite kind to many of the animals of her village. As the years went by after meeting Juan, Jane showed to have become a more mature person, often at times still reverting back to her original self whenever she trouble seems to find her. At times though, she often becomes a kind and caring person to her husband as the two often work well together to balance each other out, resulting in them being the strongest Bishokuya Combo to have ever been. It was also seen that Jane showed to have true motherly instincts after first giving birth to her son, showering him with love when she knew that she wouldn't survive. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Jane Yakigama was born to the doctor and blacksmith of their small village of Auguste, the second child of the married couple along with their first born, Kimuchi Yakigama. Growing up in a remote village that is very peaceful, Jane showed herself to often be bored out of her wits since she wasn't interesting in learning how to become a doctor or a blacksmith herself, eventually deciding to make her own fun with the other kids, going around doing anything they could find to kill their boredom. Due to this, she was often scolded by all townsfolk and her family, especially her older brother who believed that she wouldn't ever grow up and be mature. Around the age of nine, the village of Auguste was met with a stranger, who in turn was shown to a female Bishokuya, who was traveling around looking for a new apprentice to teach what she knew. It was at that moment Jane realized that with her, she could leave the place and explore the world beyond her small village, and made her own arrangements to become her apprentice as she went to her many times over, eventually winning the role for her incredible tenacity, allowing her to go see the world. Over the years she spent traveling with the Bishokuya, she eventually realized that her mentor's reason for training her was because she was dying, and knew that someone needed to keep her knowledge and secrets alive. After finishing and the death of her mentor, Jane went to make a name for herself as she went on her own to discover and help feed the Human World by capturing ingredients for everyone. Eventually her paths crossed with one Juan Mors, who she knew by reputation, and due to her reckless impulse, challenged him to a fight to prove who the better Bishokuya was, but the two were evenly matched as they both fell from exhaustion. Due to this, Juan saw something in her and asked her to join, which she gladly did as the two became a Combo together, hunting down ingredients left and right, eventually falling in love as they decided to elope. The following years eventually turned into a new start for Jane as she was pregnant with a baby as she decided to live with Juan in his village. She eventually gave birth to a healthy baby boy she named Deker and for the past month she felt nothing but happiness. However, an incident changed everything as their village was attacked by a group known as the Bishokukai, who were looking for a rare ingredient that was located under Juan's own home. Jane fought but was killed by a hired hunter of the Bishokukai, who stole the ingredient and also stole Deker as her husband was forced to see both his wife and child taken from him. Juan took Jane's body to her former village where he met her older brother, who learned about the ordeal, and buried her. Behind The Scenes *Although she did not show it, Jane is shown to actually be a vegetarian, but often at times allows her husband to eat meat. Trivia *The character appearance is based off of Shizuha Furinji from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Category:Female Category:Bishokuya Category:Combo Category:Former Combo Category:Deceased